catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Nursery
Current Nursery Residents *Swallowflight :Mate: Tigerleap :Kits: Snowkit and Flamekit *Pheasantwing :Mate: Crowmask :Kits: None Yet *Heatherdove :Mate: Eaglewing :Kits: None *Dovefire :Mate: Brownpelt :Kits: None Yet *Hollycloud :Mate: Bandit :Kits: Flowerkit, and Luanrkit *Foxfire :Mate: Cedarpelt :Kits: Finchkit, Mudkit, Foxkit, and Moonkit. :*Mudheart :Mate: Cypressfrost. '' :''Kits: Wispkit, Bramblekit, and Swipekit. Foster Kits: :Fleetkit - pale gray she-cat with splotched legs, darker paws, and pale blue eyes. Mudheart's Kitting (Night- Bracken can post here. Also, she has no milk so she becomes a warrior when the kits are 2 moons old.) Mudheart gasped. "The kits are coming!" She looked at Cypressfrost. Cypressfrost gasped, "Wait, I-I'll get Sunblaze!" He looked around panicked "You stay here with Mudheart, I'll get Sunblaze and Branchstrike." Pheasantwing got up out of her nest and darted towards the entrance. Before she got there she touched her fluffy tail tip comfortingly to Cypressfrost's shoulder. "Don't worry, and stay calm." With that she rushed out and into the medicine cat's den. "Sunblaze? Branchstrike! Mudheart is kitting!" (Bracken, I saw the message on your talk, you can name the first kit.) Mudheart moaned as another spasm shook her. (can i rp sunblaze? hawk left. like, forever =( ~Echo) (sure whatever) Branchstrike ran in with Cypressfrost and they rushed to her side. (I think Moon role plays Sunblaze...I'm not positive though, you'll have to ask him. - Nightfall) Mudheart looked at Branchstrike and Cypressfrost. "Its coming!" (I have alot of things to ask Moon xD -Echo) Moonkit looked over wide with wide, innocent eyes. (He does, i like to just click random page when im bored and once it ended up on Sunblaze~ -fox) (Skipping parts. ._.) Mudheart let out a sigh. She had three sons and one daughter. "May I name some?" She said weakly. Pheasantwing sat back with a sigh of relief, and curled her thick, bushy tail around her paws. She smiled warmly as she gazed at Mudheart's new kits. The white tom, his big blue eyes opened, poked at his sister. "Ill name you, Swipekit." She mewed warmly to her kit. "And you Bramblekit." She looked at her son with a orange paw. She looked at her daughter. "And the color of your eyes Ill name you after." Swipekit pounced on his sister. "Wake up!" He mewed. The russet kit opened her eyes. They were white and foggy. Swipekit jumped back. "Mama, what is wrong with her?" Mudheart felt her fears come true. "She..She....Is Blind." She stuttered. "Ill name you, Wispkit." She said, her voice cracking. Chat Mudheart was sleeping. "You're having kits already?" Foxfire asked "Yes." Mudheart said softly. She was trying to rest. "Oh." Foxfire passed out LOL Mudheart looked around. What would I name them? Mudkit looked at Mudheart. "Kits? What will they be named?" Later Swipekit was bored. His sister got to on patrol! Bramblekit was sitting in his nest. Swipekit looked at his brother. "Wanna play chase the rabbit?" "Sure!" Bramblekit mewed. Swipekit started running around the nursery. "Wispkit is soooo lucky." "I know!" Bramblekit mewed. "I wish I could go on a patrol and see the territory!" Swipekit stopped. "Hey, do you see that?" A silver outline of a kit with blue eyes was by the entrance of the Nursery. "Yah," Bramblekit mewed, curiously staring at it. Silverkit watched Bramblekit.'' I will give him his memories when he is a warrior....'' ''She seems sort of familier... ''Bramblekit thought, But he couldn't remember ever seeing this cat before. Swipekit looked at Bramblekit. "Do you know her?" "I don't know... I reconize her from somewhere, but I don't remember ever seeing her before." Bramblekit mewed, still looking at Silverkit Swipekit saw Wispkit stomp in, angry. "Mudheart and Redfrost told me I have to stay here." Category:Location Category:WindClan